A Lack of Trust
by Sincerely-Tragedy
Summary: Her expectations for life were slim, just like the possibility of ever getting out of the hole she was trapped in. But when she is offered a golden opportunity of escape, into a world of intellect, quick thinking, and 'letters', will she be able to take it? If she does, will this new world consume her? Or will her inability to trust people stand in the way?
1. Basic Science

**_A/N: _**_Okay, so the only real reason I've put this out there is because of my dear friend, CherryBlossomSpring, who insisted I do so... I hope you find my fanfiction worth the trouble of reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>Basic Science<strong>

The girl smiled at her hand-made model after testing out a button that turned on all the lights and electrical equipment she'd wired into it. The remote in her hand feeling rather light (Though she had been holding it for about fifteen minutes or so...).

It was a approximately 1 meter by 1 meter, and was a display of a simple town with a dam nearby. The wooden (or popsicle stick) houses were all lined up, each having little wires attaching them to little electrical poles. The were all an equal distance from the hand drawn road. The dam was off to the furthest right hand corner, and the entire model had a river (with real water!) swivering around it, giving on-lookers the feeling that they were staring down on a simple town.

Of course, it wasn't the fact that lights came on when she simply pushed a button, no! It was what happened after she pushed a few other buttons, and then that button. Simple! So long as you pushed the correct buttons... and because of her talent of hooking things up and pushing certain buttons, she was now standing in a building that seriously needed air conditioning and was surrounded by a bunch of high school nerds who thought they were all so brilliant. Hah! As if half of them had the same basic theory behind all of their projects.

Unfortuanetly, she couldn't prove her projects superiority until the judging began, or else she might completely ruin her chances of winning. And that was something she would not tolerate! This was a regional science fair! How could she simply fail something so simple?

Then, being merely only eight years old and having little to no self-esteem, really didn't help her. Nor did the fact the everyone insisted on staring at her once they realized she was even there. Was the girl shy? Very. Did the staring annoy her? Yes. Yes, it did.

It was merely too obvious how much the young girl stood out. Even in this group of geeks/ nerds/ 'smart' kids. Her flowing dark red hair came down to cover most of her face, (which was really the only feature of herself she was proud of), but of course, her glasses (being big, black rimmed, steorotypical 'nerd' glasses) had to peek out of the cascading hair. And that made it near impossible for people to miss eyes.

Her eyes were larger than average, and where rather different than most in colour. The main colour was a brown-ish grey with specks of bright peridot green. But that wasn't the interesting part. Surrounding her abnormally large pupils, and irirs's was a rather starnge, but pretty, deep blue. Like a tanzanite gemstone. Anyone who wasn't scared away by her anti-social and rather odd personality admitted to finding her eyes rather beautiful. She disagreed with them.

She hated her eyes.

Not only did they constantly reminded her how weird and unusual she was, but it also made people either want to get to know the strange girl, or look at her like she were on display. Like her project.

She hated that feeling. Knowing she was different was perfectly fine. But when people simply stood there, staring at her. It made her extremely angry. Even though she never showed it. That was something she learned never to do a while ago. If your emotions didn't get the best of you, some one would use them against you. So really, either way you'd be screwed.

So pretty standard advice, right? Nope. Not when you've recived it the hard way.

The short ginger shivered at the remembrence.

"What's a little kid like you do' in in a big kid place like this?" An older boy sneered at her, pulling her out of her thinking trance (which was really just her standing there staring down at her project).

The girl was minorly startled by the question. Not because of what they had said, but because they had said it. Who would even bother talking to her?

She looked up at the teen male, blinking at him through her hair and glasses. Pointing to her model she replied. "I'm in the science fair." Was all she said, studying the boy as if she were about to disect him like a dead frog.

He was most likely 15 by his height and attempt to sound like some important young adult, but failing due to his slightly high pitched voice. His hair was blond and brushed (or perhaps combed) back, but a single strand hung out of place over his left eye. He had a dark peachy colored skin. She immediatly deducted that he wasn't from this country.

One: accent

Was the first one not enough?

Though his hair gave him a sophisticated look, once you looked at his clothing, all his 'sophistication' was tossed in the bin. He wore a simple navy blue shirt underneath a average costing jean jacket. He had simple dark blue jeans that looked a little rugged around the knees, and a pair of... airwalk sneakers.

An average look, for an average teen.

"No shit. Jes, i forgot how stupid you little brats are." The teen laughed.

The girl wasn't amused at all. His language was foul, he had no respect, and was probably as smart as a soggy busicut. For shame! picking on a little girl five times as smart as you.

She probably would have voiced her much more mature thoughts, if not for the signal that the judging was beginning. It was honestly about time!

The young girl was the last to present to the judges. Which she didn't mind at all, except that meant everyone would be focusing their attention on her. And by 'focus' meaning, everyone was gawking at her like she was a freak show there for there own entertainment.

Being anti-social and coy, she wasn't one for crowds, nor being the reason for the crowd.

Pushing her glasses back up on the bridge of her nose, she swallowed, going over her speech in her head. She knew her topic. In fact, she probably knew it better than the two people staring down at her ffrom an upstairs window...

* * *

><p>Robert Munroe was a tall, lanky man with mousy brown hair and squinty eyes that were not hiden at all by his thin rimmed glasses that sat practically on the edge of his nose. He was also high up in the British Anti-Terrorist Department. Which confused some due to his knack of over-exaggerating simple situations.<p>

Mara, a short, plump, dark haired woman stood beside him as his assistant/ secretary and good friend. Of course, neither had ever considered taking their relatonship to the next level.

"Sir, are you sure you're not over-reacting?" Mara asked him, clutching a clip-board to her chest.

"I haven't got the slightest clue, but if an eight year old child has managed to figure this out, whats stopping a group of fully grown, educated men and women, from figuring something just as bad out?" Munroe asked her, realising a long sigh, running a shaky hand threw his hair in irritation, not taking his eyes off the seemingly innocent ginger haired child.

Mara bit her lip, unsure if it was a rhetorical question or not.

Munroe sighed again, finally looking away and letting his hand drop back down to his side. "Never mind. We simply need to find out how this child came across this. And we also need to find out who she is... God! For all we know any one of those people could be apart of some bloody terroriest group!"

His assistant nodded, scribbling notes down on her board. "Will that be all?"

He nearly laughed out how she sounded so much like some waitress you'd find in some local cafe. "Yes, thank you, Mara... just find out everything you can on that girl. No matter how insignificant it may seem." He paused, considering something else.

"Sir?" Mara asked, pausing in mid note.

"See if you can get a hold of Whammy... He might be interested in this..."


	2. World Devastation?

**_A/N: _**_I want to thank_ **CherryBlossomSpring** _and_ **LightningStar 0.o** _for their reviews._

**LightningStar 0.o**_: Yes, her project is to remand a secret until I decide it is ready for it to be known to the public. And I apologize for all mistakes. I will try to make less as I continue this story. And thank you for you review!_

_And yes, the title of the story has changed._

* * *

><p><strong>World Devastation...?<strong>

Quilish Whammy was not only very intelligent, but also very wise. He was also an inventor, and founder of Whammy's Foundation. The goal of Whammy's Foundation was to build orphanages around the world. And so far, that goal wasn't as far as some expected.

But out of all of the orphanages already made, one stood out from the rest. Whammy's House, a specially made place for children with frighteningly high intellect. So in a way, it was more of a specialized center for smart, parentless children. So not only were the children sent there given a home, but they were also given an education made to suit the child's abillities and strengths.

But what was the true point of Whammy's House? Surely some one wouldn't do something so good hearted without some diabolical reason behind it!

That reason was to find a child eligible enough to succeed the world's greatest detective.

L.

Of course, most of the children who were brought or sent there, had no idea of this. They were simply convinced that they were better, and ergo, deserved better, and were now being treated as so.

But for those who were aware of the orphanages true purpose, it was a constant battle over who would surpass L, and become L's successor. Very few could keep up with the inconsistant changes in rankings, and just wanted to leave. To be done with it.

Of course, Quilish Whammy never noticed this. In fact, he rarely ever visited the orphanage. He had to many, more important things to do. Like meet up with an old friend by the name of Robert Munroe.

Why? Some possible trouble, apparently.

Though such matters never interested the man, he found himself driving down the road towards a science fair, without a clue of what to expect...

Munroe waited rather impatiently for some good news, or rather any news, as his gaze stayed locked on the girl waiting to present.

He was completely flabbergasted at how such a young girl figured out something so simply obvious before some one older, and perhaps more experienced, had. Could she simply have thought it was something silly, and everyone had already known, or could she have spent hours perfecting the analysis until it came out positive? Could she have already tried this out on a small scale? Say a barn, or shed? Maybe someone's home?

"Surely that isn't possible..." Munroe muttered to himself, finally taking a sit on the old brown sofa, opposite the window.

There was a light tap on the door, followed by Mara poking her head into the room. "Sir?"

Munroe looked at the small woman. "Yes, Mara?"

"It's Mr. Whammy. He's here to see you as you requested."

Munroe sat up more straight. "Thank you Mara, please let him in."

As soon as Munroe finished his sentence, Whammy glided into the room.

"Good day, Mr. Munroe." Whammy greeted the man on the couch with his hand extended for a shake.

Munroe stood up and shook the slightly taller man's hand. "Please, we're past these formalities, just call me Robert."

Whammy nodded. "Well then, what seems to be the problem, Robert?"

With a tired sigh, Munroe gestured to the window. "The girl, down there presenting her project."

Whammy arched an eyebrow. "A girl?"

Munroe shook his head. "More of her project, really. If you watch her presentation, you may see something interesting." And with that, he stumbled back over to the couch.

With a shrug, Whammy stood before the window and observed as the red haired girl presented her project.

After a few moments passed, Whammy let out a tiny gasp, his eyes lighting up. "I see what you mean. This girl must be of high intelligence..."

Munroe nodded from his spot on the sofa. "Agreed. I have Mara searching for every bit of information on this child."

Whammy tilted his head as the crowd clapped and the judges talked amongst themselves with wide grins. "it is rather interesting as to how she managed to figure such a thing out. She can't be more than six, correct?"

"Eight. And for all we know, she's plotting a world crisis as we speak..."

Whammy hid a laugh at this. Munroe clearly needed a vacation.

* * *

><p>Was the girl out for world domination? No. She thought it was a completely and utter waste of time and good resources. Did she want to kill everyone on the planet? Of course not! Again, it was a completely waste of time and resources. Plus, it would never work out. There's always some one who gets left behind survives. Plus, she'd be left alone.

Not that she overly minded being alone. She loved the blessed silence that engulfed her when she was by herself. It was as though she was light-years from society. But, like everyone, she needed to have human contact once in a couple of months.

The girl trudged home blankly, her back pack feeling much lighter without all of her projects equipment jammed into it. Though she really never noticed when it was heavy. It was usually around 65 pounds in weight when she was in school, which unfortunately brought attention to the petite girl.

Now that was something she noticed.

But today was different. She had no school. And it was a quiet, slow, lazy day. Her favourite type of day. A day were she could lock herself up and be alone to do as she pleased.

A serene smile played across the girls lips as she entered the 5-story apartment and ascended the stairs to the top floor. She never used the lift. Could you imagine all the germs and diseases that were trafficked through there from all the public usage? It was enough to make her sick. Finally coming to her floor, she left the stairwell and gracefully moved to the end of the long hall to her door. Pulling the key from her coat pocket, she unlocked the door and entered the 5 roomed apartment. Though it was obviously cramped, the girl didn't mind. it was her home. it always had been since she turned 2 1/2. And she was usually, if not always, alone.

Parents? Siblings? Friends?

A mother. No. Yeah, as if!

So basically, since her mother was always ' 'working' ', she was convinced that she didn't have any family at all. And to be overly honest, this didn't affect her in any way, shape, or form.

Sure, when she was younger, she used to whine and complain every time her mother left her home. Alone. And young meaning around three [ish].

It was probably due to the lack of 'motherly love' when she was young that made her distant and foreign to such sentiments. Therefore forcing her to shy away from anyone, and everyone who tried to befriend her. That or because people trusting each other scared the hell out of her...

Yawning, she let her bag slid to the floor, then proceeded to take off her hat, gloves, coat, and finishing with her boots. After words, she placed them neatly in order by the door. Then dragging her bag into the living room, see threw it down on the seat in front of a window over looking a small garden.

Opening the bag, she pulled out the 1st place trophy, only taking a few moments to look vacantly at her reflection on it before flipping up the cushion on the seat and chucking it into the hidden compartment with the rest of her achievements she'd acquired over the years.

A little something to add to the others.

Replacing the cushion over the compartment that she'd found on her first week in the apartment, she frowned.

It served it's purpose well. That purpose being to hid everything she'd done for the past six or so years.

Why did she hid everything? Because of her mother. If her mother new the intelligence she had, her mother would probably abuse it. No... would abuse it. How? By sitting her in front of a computer and force her to work some online company or something.

Not something the girl would look forward to. Ever.

Why was she frowning now? Because the room in the compartment was growing slim.

So she needed to find a new place soon. Which sucked. She was rather content with how life was going. Though to anyone, it would seem like an average life. No dad. Mother has to work all day long. Child throws self into school studies.

A simple, easy facade of lies.

A facade that the girl had to constantly struggle to keep together whenever some Anon decided to stick their nose into someone else's business. I.E., her business.

The girl frowned again at her sudden train of thought. The shrugged it off...


	3. Vexing Thoughts

**_A/N:_** _I want to thank_ **LightningStar 0.o**, **CherryBlossomSpring**_, and the newest to join my small group of reviewers_ **ZoeBird99**. _Thank you all!_

**LightningStar 0.o**_: My apologies for my mistakes, I hope this chapter will have far less, and I appreciate your honest reviews very much!_

**ZoeBird99**:_To answer your review in chapter one, yes. 'Basic Science' was the name of the chapter. And to reply to your review for chapter two, I'm sorry, but I have decided to keep her true identity a secret until further notice. Though very soon she will acquire a name. Thank for your reviews!_

_Now please enjoy the story..._

* * *

><p><strong>Vexing Thoughts<strong>

After multiple hours of searching through government files and some cross referencing, Mara had a small biography on the strange girl. Or rather, the strange girl's parents.

Though there were many pieces missing; as if they never existed or had been forcefully (or illegally) removed, Mara was still impressed by how much she'd collected. She hurried off to the room where she was sure to find her boos and friend. And unsurprising to the petite woman, she found him asleep on the dark brown sofa, sprawled out like a small child might be in their sleep. Letting out a small laugh at the unconscious man who always seemed to end up like so after hard days worry. Err- work... It was rather amusing to the dark haired woman. Taking a blanket that had been draped over the sofa's back, she dropped it over him lightly.

The brunette twitched, then let out a loud, long snore. Mara couldn't help but giggle, covering her mouth with one of her dainty hands with well manicured nails.

"Have a good sleep, Sir." She whispered with another quiet giggle. Placing the files on the creamy brown coffee table, she silently left him to sleep...

* * *

><p>Whammy sighed as he looked up at the slightly large apartment building. Why did he bother to go there? Because of Munroe of course. The paranoid younger man insisted Whammy go check up on the girl. Why? Because Munroe was still hung up on the fact that she might be planning the worlds destruction.<p>

So Whammy stood before the shabby looking building, deciding how to approach the girl.

_If I try to just talk to her, she'll most likely scream something related to child rape... _Whammy sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day before finally entering the building...

* * *

><p>The girl sat by the window. A book on Criminal Justice lay open on her lap, and a lollipop in her mouth. Flipping through the pages with the other hand, she popped the lollipop out of her mouth, finishing the the page on her left in seconds, the shoving the candy back in her mouth. And to be honest, she didn't like the fact that her mind demanded to read consistently.<p>

Why?

Because all the criminals were idiots. Most of them didn't think past their first kill.

That, was their second mistake.

What was it the first?

Simple. The first mistake was murdering some one out of revenge, to proof a point, psychotic urges, etc.

Now, if it were because of an actually understandable reason (so not because 'they just simply had to die!') More like, assassination of some one useless, or some one who had been so stupid as to break the law with no useful intentions.

The girl now just sat there, staring down at the open page blankly, not reading it anymore, but pondering on her newest train of thought. _If I were to actually kill some one, I wouldn't do it for any major reason... I'd probably just do it as an experiment... a test to see how long a human can last under certain circumstances..._

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

She looked up, unfazed by the sudden intrusion, taking the lollipop out of her mouth, she got up to answer the door, her book in her hand. _Probably just one of mum's clients demanding to see her... _She thought with a sigh.

There was another knock. This one more gentle.

The girl paused before the door. _This one must be a newbie... they usually barge right in after the first three..._ Looking up at the peephole, she frowned, knowing she was much to short to look through it.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" A light, intelligent male voice called through the door.

_Hmm... must be a newbie... or maybe it's a scientist here to see me about my science project!_ She thought almost laughing. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door with wide innocent eyes. "Yes?" She asked in a calm, childish tone, before sticking the lollipop back in her mouth.

Whammy looked down at the red headed girl. She stared back up through hair and large lenses, a lollipop sticking out of her mouth.

Clearing his throat, he asked, "Would your mother or father be home?"

She shook her head, then removed the lollipop from her mouth. "Sorry, but my mum's at work, and I haven't got a clue where my father is." Her accent was thick and Scottish with a hint of something else.

Whammy quirked an eyebrow. "Do you know when your mother will be coming home?"

The girl gave him a bored look. "You're rather informal for some one of your obvious age. Do you make it a habit of knocking on doors without letting the answerer know whom you may be, and what it is you seek?"

Her question caught him by surprise. Though he was highly used to being addressed in such a mannerly, and orderly (and bored) tone by a minor, the fact that a child so young would do so was rather off setting.

"I... uh..." Whammy paused before deciding on what to say to save what little dignity he could. "You are a rather intelligent girl for your age."

Neither her expression, nor tone changed as she replied. "How irrelevant of you to notice. Now who are, and what do you want?"

Forcing a kind smile, he answered. "My name is Watari, and I'd like to talk you about your science fair project that you demonstrated last afternoon."

Though it took the old man forever to get to his point, he was pretty straight forward once it was out there.

The girl didn't trust him one bit.

"Watari?" She repeated back to the man, thinking how his parents must have hated him a lot to name him such a thing.

"That is correct. Do you have a name I may call you by?" The Whammy guy asked politely.

"Sure, call me what everyone else does, 'Hey you, Waste of space'." She responded mechanically.

"Oh my... that isn't very good..."

The ginger was amused by his reaction, but soon went back to the point of the charade. "So what has you all interested in my project?"

"It isn't necessarily the project, it's more of the science and idea behind it..." The man began.

The girl tuned him out, like she did to everyone else, and shoved the lollipop back in her mouth, gazing down at her book, wanting so badly to be done with it. Then she could move on to a college text book on criminology.

"Miss? Are you even listening?"

_Miss? What the hell dude?_ She turned her attention back to the boring man. "I'm sorry, but what you've been jabbering about is simply uninteresting. So please come back when my mum's home. Alright?"

"Alright... When should I return then?"

"How's Never the 2nd, at half past go away. " She smiled tartly before slamming the door on his wrinkling face.


	4. Indelible Ignorance

**_A/N_**: _I'm proud to say, I've just made my first double update! Though this chapter is very short, it should fill in a few blanks. Please review, and my apologies if you don't like coarse language. There may be a lot of it coming up..._

* * *

><p><strong>Indelible Ignorance<strong>

Veto; or as the ginger had come to call herself, despised society. She considered everyone apart of it complete and utter morons. Why? Because everyone in society believed the government. And everyone knows the government is the biggest crack job on earth. Monkey's could could do it better.

In fact, the only job that the ginger found only slightly appealing, was criminal justice (though she'd found every flaw in the system), mainly due to the lack of having to know anything about politics.

Veto sighed, sprawling out on the cold wood floor, staring up at the dull grey ceiling. Her gaze shifting to the window as she watched the sun slowly descend. _Great, I'm a mere hour away from my mother's return home. I should probably start dinner soon..._

Veto snorted. Yeah, right. All her mother ever did once she got home was utter a few insults at Veto, smash a few things, smoke a little something, then pass out in her room. And Veto didn't really eat much other than the occasional lollipop, ice cream, and apples... _Perhaps I'll make an apple pie with chocolate ice cream on the side..._ Veto shook her head, looking back at the ceiling. "Naw, Mum blabbed about her boyfriend coming over... I should probably make something considered normal..." _Or something with poison..._

Tom Froste; Veto's mother's boyfriend, was an asshole with muscles. He had dirty blonde hair and simple, normal blue eyes. Tom was really no different from the others her mother had dated. Well, except for his needs to abuse Veto every chance he got. The others had simply ignored her, which is why she never really minded them. But Tom was just a useless bum who liked hurting and controlling those who were smaller. Most likely to get the feeling of power. And of course, Veto's mother allowed it. Why? Because she never knew about it. In fact, when ever Veto tried to say something, Her mother would go on a rampage.

* * *

><p><em>"Don't make up such lies!" Her mother had yelled at her only a little over a year ago when she'd started dating the monster.<em>

_"I'm not lying Mum!" Veto has protested, one hand covering the large bruise on her own forearm._

_Her mother had just snorted. "You're just mad because you can't handle me paying attention to some one else. It's all about you, isn't it?"_

_The honest answer, Veto could care less if her mother noticed her or not! She just didn't want to have to suffer through rounds of beatings and gropes. It was one of many things she couldn't stand. Veto needed her own space._

_"No! I just don't want him to hurt you! Mum, he's psychotic!" She had retorted instead._

_"Don't you dare say such things! Tom is a good man! Much better than your bastard of a father, you ungrateful little brat!"_

* * *

><p>Veto pulled out of the memory with a shiver. <em>Stupid woman... always blinded by her own wants.<em>

Veto shook her head angrily getting up off the floor. Not only would she make a dinner that no one wanted, but she would have to endure an entire evening alone with Tom, because once her mother was out, she was out.

Just the simplest thought that even remotely concerned him made her want to either go suicidal, or vomit. And only one seemed worth doing.

Walking into the kitchen, she muttered, "Why do I even stay here? I could get a fabulous job online, and get a nice flat online too..."

_Yeah sure! Sounds good! But what if your mother decided to to track you down? Then social services and the police would get involved, and you'd be seen as a mentally disturbed child, shoved in a nut house with a straight jacket and a white padded room! Or be sent to a foster home where you'll be put in a "nice home", when in reality you'll be rapped and beaten every 5 hours, while your mother parties at all hours of the night without having to worry about some waste of space!_

Veto snorted at the rather impossible thought. Her mother would never go looking for her. What kind of imagination did Veto have to think that? And even if her mother did try to find her, it wouldn't work out. Because if there's one thing Veto knew better than Criminal Justice, it was how to live off the grid and be invisible..

Once dinner was made and ready, Veto sat happily at her window seat with an entire tub of strawberry ice cream, and reading a new book.

The book was about a world pandemic due to a terrorist group with the intent of wiping out over half of the world's population (or all of it...). But what was most interesting about it was, they were using a virus. not some computer virus, but a virus like a sickness that spreads extremely quickly! Like the Black plague, but much worse! And Veto loved the main character! His description didn't make him sound half bad, and his history was so sad! Though, of course, she knew he was completely fictional.

Veto had only starting reading it around 16 or so minutes ago, yet she was already half way through the book. And she had a very strong intent on finishing it, but her mum waltzed in, or staggered in through the door, just as the spoon reached Veto's mouth...


	5. Forever

**_A/N:_** _My apologies for the recently short chapters... I promise to try to make the next chapter as long as I can manage. Just please enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong>Forever<strong>

Lucy Williams was always known as the 'Popular girl' in school. Which wasn't at all surprising with her natural Scottish charm and accent. She had dazzling red hair, that she let grow out long, and she had sparkling blue eyes, as beautiful as 'the surface of the ocean' as a Russian exchange student had put it in her 12th and final year of school.

Nikolai Voikevich had been born in and raised in Russia with his twin brother, Vladimir. Nikolai had had good intentions on staying in Russia to finish his schoolings, and then join the Russian Military. Unfortunately, his twin brother Vladimir; who had been fighting depression, had died (due to suicide) and only had one request in his last note.

To be taken to Scotland.

Why? Nikolai had no idea. But once they had Vladimir cremated, Nikolai, his mother, and his father took his twin's ashes to Scotland. The moment they got there, Nikolai's father wanted to go back to Russia. He insisted they spread the ashes and leave. But neither Nikolai, or his mother wanted to leave. They loved the warmth of Scotland, and the beauty of it's grassy green landscape. And the people were rather nice. Occasionally.

So, Nikolai's father went back to Russia, and Nikolai stayed in Scotland with his mother and cremated brother.

His father would write occasionally, and either Nikolai or his mother would reply shortly after. it seemed like a great life. Nikolai was excelling at school, and even had a girlfriend that he shared everything with.

Her name was Lucy Williams...

* * *

><p>Veto immediately knew Tom had entered the room. "Hello, dearest. How've you been?" He asked, his tone giving away the fact that he thought he was in control of her.<p>

"I am not your 'dearest', and I never will be." Veto responded shortly, not facing the man she hated so much there were no words to describe her hatred towards him. _I wonder what would happen if he were to some how disappear..._ Veto quickly shook the thought away, busying herself with cleaning off the dull white counters, while making a note to clean the equally dull white tiled floor.

"Aw, why so grumpy? I have a new game I want to play with you..." His voice sounded closer.

Veto moved further away from the gut-wrenching sound, and closer to the hall that lead to the door.

"I don't like your games." She stated bluntly, realizing; just like every other time, how helpless she truly was.

_I have to do something! There must be some way to stop this from happening again!_ But she new there wasn't. There never was...

A handed grabbed her arm tightly and dragged her into the living room.

Tom threw her down on the floor, sending a tingle up her back as she lay staring up at the ceiling for the second time that day.

Veto forced herself up on shaky legs, stumbling against the coffee table. "Leave me alone."

Tom snorted. "Or what? You'll blubber like a bitch?"

Veto twitched, her entire demeanour changing. She smiled, looking at him over the top of her glasses. "Oh no... see I've recently realized how stupid you really are. Or shall I say 'dumb, dumb' for the weak minded?" Outside she was feeling powerful, fearless, calm, and ready for anything. Inside? She was quaking, unsure of what she was doing...

What exactly had she done to be put in such a horrid situation? To be abused by the stupid pig standing in front of her? She was sick of it. Literally.

She moved slowly towards the exit. All she wanted was escape.

"Oh no you don't." Tom, or the pig growled, grabbing Veto by the arm again, but now throwing her against the window. Unfortunately it didn't break. Figures she couldn't get out through death. That would have been way to merciful, huh?

Veto slumped on the seat, her back pressed against the window. She looked through hair and lenses to see the disgusting pig smirking at her helplessness, acting like he owned the world. As if.

Veto felt sick just looking at him. Useless he was. it had dawned on her long ago why he was even with her mother. He had an innocent child to abuse and a weak-willed woman to pimp out.

"You gonna cry now? It'll make this game so much more fun!" He insisted, stalking forward, slowly.

Veto didn't respond, she simply pulled her legs under her campfire style and sat up straight, giving him a blank look.

The pig man looked at her with slight confusion.

_Hmm... I should refer to you as 'it' maybe 'pig'... Even though that would discredit pigs all over the world..._ Veto thought, tilting her head to the right.

It continued to give her a daft look.

"Good. You've finally shut up." She stated easily, dusting off her skirt, feeling rather proud of herself.

It shook it's head, glaring at her with it's squinty eyes.

"Am I making you angry? Perhaps some mud and a pigpen would make the piggy feel better, hmm?" Veto asked politely.

"You must think you're pretty courageous, huh, Bitch? I should kill... I really should. Your mother certainly wont miss you at all, Though I would have to find a new brat... Oh well, there's plenty on the street, right?" It suddenly spoke out, sparking Veto's anger.

_Bastard! Some one needs to teach this ass a lesson!_ Veto thought angrily at it's thoughtlessness.

The silly ass grunted at her lack of reply. "Stupid child. I'll teach you a fucking lesson."

Veto raised her eyebrows at it's words. "_You_ are calling _me_ stupid?"

The asshat growled and came stomping forward. Stupid.

Veto evaded it's move with time to spare, watching in humour as the idiot man-child banged it's head off the window, before letting out another growl, spinning around angrily.

It came for her again, this time she moved only a few steps and left her foot sticking out, sending him flying over the coffee table, leaving the table perfectly fine.

Looking at the useless prick's crumbled figure, she frowned. _I shouldn't do this... it isn't right... Funnest thing ever, but not right... I should at least give him a chance..._

Veto moved so she was standing before the hopeless and useless man. "Tom, please leave. Unless you'd prefer to rampage around my living room like a wild animal, hurting yourself like an ignoramus."

It would have been so much more fulfilling if he'd just listened to her. To bad Tom had no idea how horrid Veto could make his life. She just needed some more time...

"You think you're being tough? Maybe some big hero? Well, you're wrong. This is the real world. Where evil is everywhere, and 'good' doesn't exist."

If only Tom new just how harsh, and true those words were, and how they'd always be haunting the young girl for the rest of her life.

Forever.

* * *

><p>Quillish Whammy was a rather persistent man. And knowing that his days of youth were over didn't help.<p>

Whammy breathed in the night air, standing calmly before the shabby apartment building again. Why was he back? Because he actually wanted to talk to that ginger now. There was something about her that begged for attention. For some one she could trust. He wanted to be that person. So he started into the building again...

Whammy raised his fist to knock on the door when he heard a loud crashing sound from the other side. As if something had been thrown. So without thinking about what could come about from his action, Whammy finding the door unlocked, burst into the small flat. And once he was inside, everything seemed to go quiet. Like his presence had frozen everything. Taking only a few steps forward, the ginger haired girl popped out around the corner, looking scared beyond believe.

"What are you doing here? Ever heard of knocking?" She demanded, looking frantically behind her.

"My apologies, I heard something fall, and thought someone might of gotten hurt. And since you didn't exactly give me a reasonable date or time to come back to talk to your mother..." Whammy answered truthfully, wondering why the girl was being so edgy.

The child bit her lip hesitantly. "No, I just dropped something... and my mum's asleep right now. Busy day at work and all..."

Whammy's expression shifted from uncertainty to concern. "Well, could you give me a proper time to return?"

The ginger surprisingly smiled. "Of course. Seeing as my mum doesn't take a very big interest in science, she'll be at work on saturday; tomorrow, so you can drop by around 11am or 12."

Whammy gave one of his usual kind smiles. "Alright. I hope you're mother or father wont mind."

"Oh they won't." Whammy didn't miss the dip in her tone. "So it's settled, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye, Mr. Watari."

This time she closed the door gently, leaving Whammy in a rather good mood, and completely and utterly unaware of what he could have prevented.


	6. A Simple Cup of Tea

_**A/N:**_ _I apologize for not updating in such a long time. I was dealing with a large amount of family matters. But please, just enjoy the chapter..._

* * *

><p><strong>A Simple Cup Of Tea<strong>

Veto sighed as she inspected herself in the bathroom mirror. There was a fresh, painful cut over her left eye that had probably stopped bleeding sometime in the night after Tom had finally given up 'playing'.

"There is no way I'll be able to hid this …" Veto sighed, hating the idea of all the talk that would leak into the ears of some social worker who would then take her away and then she'd be stuck rotating between foster homes because nobody wanted a broken child. Well, except perverts, molesters, rapists, and slave drivers…

Veto shuddered, experimenting with her hair, finally fixing her fringe to completely cover not only the scar, but the entire left side of her face.

_Great, like my eye sight needs to be any worse…_ She thought, giving herself a grim look in the mirror.

Finally deciding it couldn't be helped, she pushed her glasses back up into their spot and left the bathroom. Heading straight to the kitchen she began her early morning chores. Like make coffee for an ungrateful mother. Do the dishes she was unable to finish the night before. _Oh yes, and scrub the entire place from top to bottom. _Her all time favourite.

"Hey, you. Where is my morning beverage?" The Mother 'Figure' called out to Veto agitatedly.

"Right her, Mother." Veto replied, handing over the mug.

"About time." She grumbled, grabbing the mug and practically knocking it back like one of her shots.

_Maybe if I'd made it hotter…_ Veto thought, nearly smiling.

The woman made a sound of disgust, throwing the mug into the sink so forcefully, Veto was surprised it hadn't smashed on impact. "I'd be better off getting my morning boost made by some hobo off the street." She said, stalking back off to her room.

Veto sighed, closing her eyes. Then looking out the large window, she wished it were possible to transform into a bird and fly far away. But that was something only possible in a young child's fairytale.

Shaking her head at the childish thought, Veto continued with her chores.

Veto laid on her back, staring up at the fan on the ceiling. When you've got nothing better to do, you do nothing, Veto thought, feeling bored beyond believe. Though, being bored was better than the alternative.

Veto was half asleep, when a knock on the door nearly scared her half to death. Jumping up, she stumbled over to the door, slightly disoriented from the sudden movement.

"Yes?" She asked, opening the door a crack to she Mr Whammy standing on the other side.

"Hello, I'm back at the correct time you suggested." He said.

_Damn… how did I forget?_ Veto thought, opening the door to let him in. "Oh, sorry, I'd forgotten, there's no one is here right now..."

Whammy nodded. "Its alright, I think I'll only need to talk to you for a tad bit."

Veto gave him a suspicious look, but didn't bother to elaborate. She honestly didn't care what happened anymore.

"Living room is this way. Find a place to park it and I'll come back with some tea."

Before he could protest, Veto went off to pour out a cup of tea for her visitor. "So what is it you wish to speak about?" Veto began from the kitchen. "And do you want cream or sugar with your tea?"

"No cream or sugar. I wish to talk to you about a few things actually." Came the reply.

Veto nodded to herself. Great. A few things could be so many things. But also so few things at the same time. _I'm probably going to have to use my brain…_

Coming back in with the man's tea, she sat opposite him on the armchair. "So what few things to you wish to talk about?"

"Firstly, you are rather intelligent for your age, aren't you?"

Veto frowned. "I suppose that is one way to put it. Though I've never really given it much thought. I prefer to learn things faster and more clearly than most people believe I should, yes. But to be completely honest, I'm no brighter than the average teen."

Whammy nodded. "Yes, but you're not a teen are you?"

I swallowed. "I hardly see how it matters what rate I am able to learn at. Everyone learns differently."

Whammy nodded. "Yes. And there are quite a few that learn about the speed you do. But very few that learn faster than you."

Veto never thought she'd hear those words. Especially not directed at her. "Just get to the point. What do you want?" She asked, starting to run out of patients.

"Ah, yes. I'm here because I want to offer you a chance of a life time."

Now, normally, anyone would jump on that and be packing by now, but Veto wasn't like that. She needed all the facts to make a decision. And 'Chance of a life time' wasn't what she needed to hear.

"Define that more clearly, please." Veto demanded, keeping a straight face.

"I work for a special organization that creates unique orphanages for children that are… abnormal, in a sense. We provide these children with all the basics. From Lodging to food. And we also provide the children with education that allows them to learn at their own level." Whammy gave Veto a small smile. "If I am correct, this is a place I believe you belong, Veto."

Veto gave him a coy look. "What is the name of this place?"

"Whammy's House."

Veto frowned at the mildly familiar name. "Mmmm, I suppose its tempting… but one thing."

"What would that be?"

"I'm not an orphan. And if you're intending on killing my parents, good luck. One is a well known whore who would be dearly missed, and the other is no where to be found."

Whammy stared at me blankly. The gears in his head turning at a mile per hour. So not very fast.

She gave him a sticky sweet smile. "Think on that a bit."

He returned the smile. "Well, if you are living in an unstable home, you can also be removed under the law."

"Of course, but you also need cold hard evidence."

"I've already obtained it."

"Is that so? Well, what If I disagree."

"I don't believe that is in option in this case."

"Is that so? Explain then."

"Once the papers are done with, with or without your mother's approval, you will be under the custody of Whammy's House. You'll have no choice but to be transferred there."

"Where exactly is this orphanage?"

"Winchester, England."

Veto gave him a blank stare. If she went, she'd far away from her home. Same continent, but a completely different country, with completely different people. It was a ludicrous thought, yet it didn't sound so bad. No one there would know her. She'd be able to have a fresh start. Far, far away from any family connections.

"How would I be getting there?"

"Plane, then by car."

"Would you be my caretaker on the trip?"

"No. I have a close friend who owes me a favour."

"Male?"

"Female. Thought it would suit you better."

"Criminal history?"

"None. She grew up in Whammy's House."

"Personality?"

"Laid back. Eccentric."

"Blonde?"

"Albino."

Veto nodded. "I think we have a deal, Mr. Whammy. When shall I be leaving?"

"I suggest you start packing now."


	7. A Long Trip

**A Long Trip**

Veto sat on the plane, ignoring her blue haired caretaker as they flew over her home, Scotland, and towards England. Which was to be her new home now.

_Great._

"So… have you ever left good old Scotland before?" The caretaker, Stevie, asked to start conversation.

"Not exactly." Veto replied simply, looking out over the landscape she was leaving behind.

"Oh. I guess this is a big adventure for you then!"

"Not really. In adventure would specify that I was intending to return to Scotland at some point."

"Oh… no intentions of returning to your birthplace then?"

"No. I have no interests returning to the Ukraine anymore."

"Oh. You're Ukrainian, then?"

"No. It's just where I was born." Veto replied simply, purposely being difficult.

Stevie nodded, finally realizing she wasn't going to get any more conversation out of the ginger.

After about and hour or so, the plane finally landed in England, and Veto's mood hadn't changed a bit.

They walked out with Veto holding her one and only suitcase that hadn't been used since her father had disappeared on Veto and her mother in Prague. It was after that, that Veto's mother had let herself go, and Veto had become nothing more then a burden, instead of their bond of love. Poetic, don't you think?

Stevie lead Veto to a shiny sliver two door Cadillac. Veto pushed her stuff into the trunk, and got in the passenger seat.

Stevie frowned. "Are you sure you should be sitting in the front?"

"I'll be fine." Veto replied coldly, buckling herself up.

Stevie shrugged, and closed the trunk.

After about half an hour, they were driving through the countryside. And Stevie was attempting conversation again.

"So, is My England anything like Your Scotland?" She asked.

Veto rolled her eyes, then mentally scolded herself for such an uncharacteristic motion. "Firstly, England does not belong to you, and Scotland does not belong tome. Secondly, yes, England and Scotland have a few similar characteristics. Thirdly, this attempt for conversation is… hopeless."

"Bummer. I was hoping to get to know you. Y'know, like gossip about celebrities, do each others hair and make up, girl talk, and stuff."

"I believe Watari was miss informed when he said 'intelligent' children were relocated at this orphanage…" Veto murmured with a sigh.

"Mmmm? What was that?" Stevie asked, thinking the ginger might have finally opened up her shell.

"Nothing of interest to you, Stevie."

"Oh. A bit of a secretive one are you? No worries, Whammy's House should change that soon enough."

Veto looked at Stevie for a few moments. "Are you in denial about being an Albino?"

"What? No, of course not, what makes you think that?" Stevie asked, giving a bit of a nervous laugh that probably wouldn't have been detected as 'nervous' by many people. But Veto caught it.

"Well, you're hair is naturally white, correct?"

Stevie nodded.

"Well, your roots show signs that you've dyed your hair multiple times."

"So? How does that prove anything?"

"I'm not finished. Your eye colour is normal a pinkish colour as well, because of the blood vessels in them are-"

"Yes, yes, my normal eye colour is a reddish pink, where's is your point?"

"You wear coloured contacts. They make your eyes blue. No doubt that you have others that once matched your other hair colours."

Stevie bit her lip. "What are you getting at?"

"You're insecure about your natural appearances, and since you're no doubt a social butterfly, you'd rather be called eccentric than weird because then you'd have no one who would want to be seen with you in public. And it's a possibility that you convince people you are actually blonde, so you can then get away with slipping up once in a while. Therefore helping you not only keep a certain reputation, but also allow you cover up all your insecurities."

Stevie's jaw went slightly slack as she stared blankly at the road. "Is that what you think? You have no idea! I'm not insecure about any of my normal appearances! How dare you come to such conclusions without any hard evidence!"

Veto smiled internally. Now this was her type of conversation. "I'm making no conclusions. It is simply a hunch. Though your reaction to it clearly helps with the over all profile."

"What? You're profiling me? Why?" Stevie blew up, taking a quick look at the child in the seat next to her to try and find some sigh of a joke. To Stevie's dismay, the girl's face was completely blank. There was no sign of anything.

"I would say force of habit, but all in all, from perspective, you seem like a bit of a shady character."

"Oh yeah? Well,… well, ginger's have no souls!

Whammy stood in front of the gates that lead to Whammy's House, awaiting the arrival of the girl and her caretaker. Whammy frowned as he saw Stevie's car come roaring down the drive, the tire squealing as she jumped out of the car and walked angrily towards the Orphanage.

"Keep that bloody brat the hell away from me." She growled, walking past Whammy without even a single 'hello' or goodbye'.

Perplexed by the female's attitude, Whammy cautiously made his way towards the car where Veto was taking her bag out of the trunk. "What happened?" He asked.

Veto shrugged. "I guess my profile was spot on. Now, where do put my suitcase?"


	8. Knowing Your Place

**_A/N: _**_My sincerest apologies for not updating during this long expansion of time. I was distracted by matters the required my full attention. I do hope that people will continue to read my FanFiction and review me as to how I have done. So, please read to your heart's content._

* * *

><p><strong>Knowing Your Place<strong>

Veto sat quietly as her roommate chattered excitedly about how much fun they were going to have together, and how cool it was going to be when they made matching 'best-y bracelets'. Veto just sat there, wondering how the girl managed to continue talking without ever noticeably taking a breath.

"So, Veto, got any plans on what classes you'll be signing up for? Oh! Maybe you can take the same classes as me! Let's see… Right now I'm taking-"

Veto closed her eyes tightly, a throbbing pain starting in the base of her skull. Was this some sort of punishment? And if so, why? What could she have possibly done that had been so bad, that she would be subjected to this kind of torture?

"Hey, Veto? Earth to Veto… Hello?"

Veto blinked out of thought, to find her roommate's face only inches from her own. "Yes?" She asked, a little more coldly then she'd intended.

And either Jane didn't notice, or she wasn't bothered by Veto's tone. "Nothing really, I was just wondering if you wanted to accompany me while I went to breakfast…" She asked, widening her already freakishly large brown eyes.

Veto restrained from rolling her eyes at the gesture, and telling her to go by herself, but Veto was a little hungry… "Of course I'll join you."

She soon came to regret her decision of joining Jane to the Dining Hall. It was packed with other children that seemed just as hyped up as Jane. What kind of drugs were these kids on? They all acted like rabbits on crack. Even the children that were obviously older then Veto, seemed oddly 'bubbly'. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to eat whatever they were serving.

Yet even with those thoughts swirling around her mind, she still found herself sitting at a small table with Jane sitting across from her. And for the first time since she'd got there, she looked around, inspecting everyone around her. Everyone seemed to have their 'place' in the hall, which sparked an interest. "How does this orphanage work exactly?"

Jane looked up from her crossword puzzle book. "Whattya mean by that?"

"I mean, how everything goes together, it seems everyone around here has a… place I guess…" Veto insisted, innocently pushing her glasses up on the bridge of her nose.

"Oh, you noticed that, huh?" Jane smiled sheepishly, sweeping a glance around the hall. "Well, I guess it kind of works how a school would work, well, except for the fact that everyone here is a genius of some sort."

Veto nodded slowly, letting the words sink in. "What do you mean, 'of some sort'?"

Jane smiled. "Well, when we get here, we take as many different classes as we can so we can learn what we're best at; our specialties, if you will. Some of us are amazing at defusing bombs, while others are better making them go off. Some of us can talk you out of your own clothes before you even know our names." Jane began, making gestures to different tables here and there as she named off different specialties. "The point is, once we've managed to grasp our specialties, we find others who share those specialties, or those that can fill in the pieces we lack, therefore creating the groups you seem adept to noticing." Jane continued on, pointing out other groups that specialized in biomechanics, or neurology.

Veto continued to listen, until on table caught her eye. Off in the far corner were two people, seemingly similar from the distance, save the fact that one wore a white shirt, and the other wore a black shirt. "What about them?" She asked, drawing Jane's attention.

Jane made a small guttural sound that caused Veto to focus on her curiously. "The Letters."

When Jane made no sign that indicated she was going to explain who they were, Veto cleared her throat. "What do they specialize in?"

Jane shook her head, focusing her gaze back on the girl across from her. "Everything."


	9. The Letters

**The Letters…**

Veto frowned at Jane's hollow, yet some how admiring tone. "What do you mean their specialty is 'everything'? Is that possible?" Veto asked feeling overly confused. A mere moment ago, Jane was talking as if once you found a specialty; you were stuck with it for life.

Jane blinked few times before giving her a sunny smile. "Well, if you were to ask anyone else, they'd probably tell you no. But then most of the orphans here don't really understand why they're actually here…"

The ginger's eyes widened at that, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Jane took a deep breath, ready to confide in the new orphan. "No doubt Roger told all about how Whammy's House is like any other orphanage, except it's for those who are 'gifted'. Am I right?"

The girl shook her head blankly. "Who's Roger?"

This completely perplexed Jane. "Whattya mean 'who's Roger?'? He's the reason you're here, right?" Jane persisted.

The ginger shook her head again. "No, I'm here because some guy who goes by 'Watari' insisted I belonged here." She said innocently, as if she some how sensed Jane's dis-ease.

Jane gaped at Veto. "W-Watari brought you here?!"

The other girl gave Jane a curious look. "Yes, he was the one who insisted that I come here. He was actually a little threatening about it, too."

Closing her mouth, Jane thought it over quickly. _This is so unusual… Watari barely even takes time to visit The Letters… Yet he went all the way to Scotland just to acquire this girl? Ohhhhh, this is gonna be BIG!_ Jane thought excitedly. "Girl, you are something special then!"

Veto sported an innocent look of misunderstanding, while frowning deeply on the inside. How was she special? After everything Jane had just told her about this orphanage, Veto certainly didn't feel like she was anything special. She actually felt… like she was normal here…

Jane smiled brighter then ever at Veto's look of misunderstanding. This was going to be great! "Come on, Sweetheart. It's time to see what your specialty is."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_I hope this helps explain my ideology of what I presume Whammy's House would be like. Please excuse me if there are any mistakes that surely require fixing, and for the shortness of this chapter, after all, I have not written about Veto in awhile... And thank you to everyone who has read, and/or reviewed my story._


	10. Egotists

**A/N: **_So, I have decided to update this fanfiction. I don't know, maybe it's because I'm procrastinating so I don't have to update my SNK one, or because I've convinced myself people actually still read this one. Any how, here we are. Another update may happen__**. May Happen, No Guarantee. **And as always, thank you to those who have read and reviewed, reviews have always helped to inspire me to continue writing. _

_Anyways, enough of this! Please enjoy this new chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong>Egotists<strong>

Jane practically skipped down the hallway, Veto following behind her at a more leisurely pace. "Must you move so quickly? I do believe we have plenty of time to walk wherever it is we are headed."

"I'm sorry, Veto! I'm just so excited right now! Aren't you? You should be... I mean specialities are a really big deal, I mean-"

_And there she goes, _Veto sighed internally, shutting Jane out completely. Unfortunately for her, there really wasn't much around for her to focus her attention on in the corridor. Looking behind her, Veto caught sight of someone further down the hall, they seemed to be heading in the same direction.

Veto turned forwards again, curiosity beginning to make a nest in the back of her mind. They had been to far back for her to describe anything about them other then their dark hair and the fact that they were certainly taller then Jane, or herself for that matter.

"Hey, Ve, are ya listen'in?"

Veto blinked, making eye contact with the brunette. "'Ve'?" She muttered, sounding a little more snarky then she meant.

Jane's expression fell a bit. "I- I'm sorry, I just found that Veto got a little tedious to say..."

Veto bit back a sigh, the girl's sudden mood change annoying her. "It's fine, just... Don't over use it, alright?"

The ginger swore the other girl's eyes almost popped out of her head at this. "Okay! You've got it! I mean, wow!" Jane started, linking arms with Veto without a single warning, and beginning to glide through the halls again. "We barely just met and we're already giving each their nicknames to shorten our nicknames! Oh, hey, maybe you could call me Ja for short? Oh no... That sounds like the German word for yes... And that might confuse people a bit... Maybe you could call me-"

_An ambulance?_ Veto thought, gritting her teeth and fuming quietly as the girl began babbling again. _When will I be free of this?!_

Luckily for Veto, they were nearing the end of their little excursion. Though those few feet felt more like light years to the poor girl.

* * *

><p>"Oh hello there, Jane! And who might your little friend be?" A kind faced woman with a sickeningly sweet smile greeted the two girls as Jane pushed into a room without an introduction.<p>

"This fine new recruit is Veto!" Jane answered, squeezing Veto's arm in her's with an equally sweet smile.

"Oh! A new one, are you?" The woman stated more than asked. "Well, I am Caroline Cameron. But you can call Ms. CeCe if you'd prefer."

Veto frowned arching a brow. But don't both of those start with a C-A? She opened her mouth to voice this when Jane pipped up.

"We're here to ask you to analyze Veto so she can get heads up on what her speciality might be!"

Cameron chuckled slightly. "Yes, I did assume that was why you were here, but I'm glad I know for sure now. It's good to have everyone on the same page."

Though Jane may not have caught it, Veto certainly did. There was something about the blonde woman's tone that irked Veto. It was something similar to sarcasm, but not... Veto couldn't quite remember what the right words were...

"Well, Jane, I'm sure you know that to do that, you have to vacate the room. These chats are strictly one-on-one."

Jane nodded, then looked at Veto with a warm smile. "Best of luck! I'll be waiting just outside!" With that she left, closing the oak office door behind her gently.

Veto stood alone, facing the woman that was really rubbing her the wrong way.

The woman's entire demeanour changed as she reclined back in her chair behind her desk. "So, Veto was it? Please have a seat."

Veto sat down politely in the chair Cameron had gestured to, never breaking eye contact.

"So you're the one Watari had specially delivered here himself, huh?" She seemed to drivel more to herself then to Veto.

"No." Veto spoke, though she was positive that she was not meant to. "I was not brought here by him specifically. Though he was the one who made the arrangements for me to be taken here, he did not, in any way, bring me here."

Veto watched as a tick worked in the older woman's jaw. She must have been mid 30's at the least. "Thank you for the clarification, though I was actually well aware of how you got here." She said in a sticky sweet voice.

_That's it! Snobbish, overbearing, egotistical... Those are the words! _She realized, not seeing the thought at all rude. The woman just happened to meet all of these descriptions. "Well, as long as we're all on the same page." She quoted the woman's own words in an equally sweet tone.

* * *

><p>"You know you aren't supposed to do that, right?"<p>

Jane jumped, stepping away from crack in the door she had been peering through. "What the hell do you want?"

Beyond Birthday, one of the most well renowned Letters, mostly due to his ability to get on everyone's nerves. One second, he would be a simple quiet genius, the next he would be a boisterous jerk. And now he was calling Jane out for doing something 'bad'.

"I have an appointment with Ms. CeCe." He said, practically sneering the kind woman's name.

"Don't say her name like that, she is wonderful person! And if you don't like going to her office, try stuffing your ego where the sun doesn't shine and you probably won't be sent here so often." Jane commented. In Whammy's House Ms. CeCe was kind of a mix between a guidance counsellor and a vice principal. And Jane though she did the job very well.

Beyond's mouth twitched slightly. "Oh yes, she is an amazing person, and I'll get right on that whole shoving process, maybe you have a few pointers?." He replied, his voice dripping with acidic sarcasm. "Now could you postpone your eaves dropping so I can get my business done an over with?"

Jane opened her mouth to tell him he wasn't allowed in, but he slipped by without so much as another word. _What a complete- flip'in asshole!_


	11. Interests

**Interests**

Veto was having troubles with keeping her facade of blankness up in front of the intolerable woman, when the office door swung open gently, a tall lean figure gliding in with a certain air of importance. "Good day, Ms. Cameron, I believe I have an apointment with you this fine morning."

Ms. Cameron blinked a few times, a slightly shocked expression crossing her features. "Oh, yes, of course. So sorry, I was just having a chat with our newest orphan."

_I'm not an orphan. _Veto thought blandly, resisting the urge to state the fact. Instead she stood, facing the boy that had entered. "My apologies for intruding on your pre-planned time. I'm sure I can reschedule for another time that would be better fitting to both my own agenda and Ms. Cameran's."

"Not a problem at all." They purred, looking Veto up and down. "It's a pleasure to have made your acquaintance."

Veto shook the pale, but firm hand they held out, some how unbothered by the intense gaze they had pointed at her with their amber coloured eyes. "Yes, I must agree. I do hope you enjoy your apointment, -?" She left the sentence hanging, hoping to catch this strangers name. She'd already gotten the feeling for their dislike for the woman they were both now completely ignoring.

"Beyond. You are?"

"Veto." She replied, retracting her hand from the firm shake, now more intrigued by the slightly older male. "Perhaps we can have a more enticing conversation at some other point."

A small smile played across their lips. "I think that would be most pleasant."

She nodded, collecting enough information about them to satisfy her growing curiousity. "Until then, adieu."

"Do svidaniya, comrade." He replied, his accent moving perfectly from Cockney to Russian.

Veto had already been moving towards the exit when he'd tossed it over his shoulder. She paused only for a moment, then continued on her way, thinking nothing of his language choice.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry about that, Ve, I really did try to stop that buffoon from entering, but he's a slippery one, you know?" Jane was already rambling as they headed back towards the cafeteria, the hallways seeming a little more crowded now that it appeared everyone had finished their breakfasts.<p>

Veto honestly didn't know. She'd found... Beyond was it? Yes, she'd found Beyond very interesting. Mainly due to the fact that he didn't seem hyped up like everyone else in the orphanage. "It's quite alright, besides, it really wasn't your fault anyways."

"Really!? Thanks, you're such a nice person, you know?"

Veto simply plastered on a kind smile, making the other girl's grow even larger as she began blabbering about something completely different. This time, Veto interrupted her. "Who were they though?"

Jane turned, walking skillfully backwards to face Veto. "Who was who?"

"The boy. Beyond I believe he said his name was..." Veto managed to sound mildly curious but mainly uninterested. As if it didn't really matter whether Jane new anything about them or not. Luckily, Jane was the type to blabber about anything they were asked.

"Oh, well, Beyond really isn't anything too special. I mean, he is special, but as far as personality and representation goes, it's best to just steer clear of him."

The ginger gave her a questioning look. "Could you maybe clarify that a bit better?"

Jane inhaled and exhaled, coming to a stop right in front of the cafeteria, the other girl stopping as well. "Beyond Birthday is special in a way because he was one of the first letters. He was given the letter B. Most say because the letter A was already taken, or because it suits his nickname. But of course, like most things in this place, there is far more to that story which I won't say here where undeserving ears may hear.

"Now the reason he isn't quite so special is because he has an ass of a personality that basically rubs everyone the wrong way at some point. You may think 'I could grow to like this person' but I can guarantee the exact opposite is more likely to happen."

Veto nodded, sucking all these facts up like a sponge. "Could I at least ask why you aren't willing to disclose the information of his letter placing?"

Jane laid a hand on her new friends shoulder. "Some things around here are common knowledge. And things that aren't common knowledge tend have a reason why it's so. So to put it simply, that information isn't common knowledge, and should henceforth stay so."

Veto nodded, wondering how Jane managed to get so much information even though it seemed like no one was really acquainted with her. The girl began to wonder what her new acquaintance had specialized in exactly.

"Well, I suppose those answers will do for now. Shall we have some breakfast?"

"We most certainly shall!"

* * *

><p>After they'd eaten, Jane left Veto to wander around alone due to her classes that she hadn't been allowed to skip. Veto didn't mind, the silence was greatly welcomed.<p>

She moved through the halls, walking from one end of the complex to the other, memorizing where everything was. Everything from the third floor and up was dormitories, so she contented herself with wandering the second and first floors. From what she knew now, there were at least three cafeteria areas, each with their own kitchens, multiple lounge areas, no doubt meant for the children to relax or study.

She found herself standing in one of the many lounge areas, wondering in mild confusion. _Where are the classrooms? This supposed to be school as well, is it not?_

"Well, hello" a soft voice purred from behind her.

Tensing, she turned slowly, only relaxing slightly when she recognized the speaker's face. "Beyond, hello." She greeted, forcing a polite smile.

A smirk graced his features. "Did I scare you?"

"I was just surprised. I was under the impression that everyone had classes of some sort." She responded lightly.

"Yes, well, like probably mentioned, this place is a bit like a school, therefore not all classes are taught at once."

"I see. Though I do not see where these said classes are being held..." She began, hoping to have the nagging question answered.

Beyond leaned forwards, as if he were bestowing a great secret to her. "That's because they're in another building."

Veto suddenly felt rather unintelligent. The idea that there would be other complexes had never so much as grazed her perfect mind. "I see... That would make sense."

"Mmm...there are actually two other major complexes, both for forms of schooling of course. One, found just north west of here, is for everything academic. From literature to chemistry." He began explaining in a light carefree voice as he took seat on one of the couches in the room. "The other found north east. That one is for everything... Physical, I suppose. You'll learn everything from hand to hand combat, to how to cook a nice soufflé there."

Veto found herself raising an eyebrow at his description, her arms pre-crossed over her chest. "Your analogies are certainly interesting. However, I don't think I'll be going to these places any time soon."

He crossed his arms behind his head casually. "Ah, yes, you still need to know your 'speciality'. It's a pity Ms. Cameron is booked for the next few days."

Veto took a seat on the furthest end of couch. "Is that so? No matter, I'm not very interested in all this 'specialty' stuff anyways."

The boy eyed her from under his thick hair. "Really? Then what here does interest you?"

Her brow creased as she considered everything she'd learned about the place since she first showed up. "Nothing, I suppose. Everything here seems rather bland, so far."

"Bland?" He asked, facing her, bringing his knees up against him and hugging them.

She shifted, crossing her legs campfire style and facing him. "Yes, _bland_. This place seems more like a private boarding school than an orphanage for intelligent children."

"Hmm..." He mused, picking at a strand of his hair thoughtfully. "I can't disagree with that, but surely there is something here that intrigues that wonderful mind of yours."

Veto found herself frowning in thought. What did interest her here? Was it the possibility of finding her true calling? No, that certainly wasn't it... Then maybe... "I am curious as to what everyone is being fed around here." She blurted out without realizing it,

Beyond stared at her blankly, his eyes portraying mild confusion. "What we're being... Fed?"

Veto quickly considered that fact that he'd probably been in the orphanage for a while, and therefore didn't find the area's other inhabitants as strange as she did. "Well, everyone around here seems rather... _Bubbly_."

Realization crossed his face as he nodded. "Ah, yes. That. Well, I can assure you it has nothing to do with the food, so feel free to eat it." He gave an airy laugh.

Veto could feel heat rise in her cheeks. _I am such an idiot._ A thought that rarely crossed her mind, and it really annoyed her that it did now. "Well, with that out of the way, I suppose there is nothing that captures my attention here anymore."

The boy's face become rather solemn at her casual statement. "Then what is going to keep you here, I wonder? If you have no interest in what is offered here, and you are so blatantly repulsed by the natives, what reason do you have to stay?" He mused quietly, bringing his thumb nail up to his mouth and began chewing it.

He had a point. Though Veto knew what was being offered was an amazing opportunity, she also understood that she could easily get by on her own without it. Or of course, that's what she assumed and continuously told herself. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

"Well, that simply will not do, now will it?" He stated suddenly, standing up with his hands shoved into his pockets. "I do suppose I should act as your guide to the other buildings... After all, how can you be so sure that nothing vexes you if you have yet to even inspected the entire picture?"

Veto was about to state that she would pass on the offer, but then closed her mouth, standing up slowly. _I suppose it couldn't hurt to take a look around... Maybe see what I might be missing...?_ Sighing, she stood. "Take lead than, if you wish."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_Well, I may be able to bring this story to an end after all! Though I still wish I hadn't lost all my originally finished work... But, I suppose that is what happens when you write it out, then fail to keep an eye on it. Anyways! I really hope the newest chapters add on smoothly to the fic's original ones. I also want to thank everyone who is (or still is) reading, it means a lot. Unfortunately, the updates will probably only be coming once per month. So until then, adieu, mon chers!_


	12. Spectacular

**Spectacular**

Veto regretted the decision to follow Beyond around almost immediately after making it. Beyond had led her outside without any warning or mention that footwear would likely be required. "I despise to be a bother, but it would appear as though neither of us are in possession of footwear." Veto mentioned the moment her feet touched the soft earth.

Beyond turned to look back at her, his bare toes already digging slowly into the dirt. "So?"

"'So?' So, what if one of us were to step on something dangerous? Infection or disease could occur, and if these buildings are truly as far apart as you've made mention, then-" Veto ceased making her point when she noticed the slight shaking in the slouching male's posture. "I'm sorry, is something I've said humours to you?"

He smirked with an audible chuckle. "Yes, I've found nearly everything you've said so far quite amusing."

Veto scowled, "Excuse me, but I do not find injuries, especially fatal ones, very funny."

"Well, yes, of course they're not. Not entirely." Beyond replied, moving slowly down a path that lead into a thicket of trees. "What I am finding funny, however, is you, to be blunt. Do you honestly think I would risk a fatal injury simply because I do not wish to wear a particular article of clothing? Nonsense. See these paths a well taken care of for the soul purpose of not wearing shoes. To be clear, many of the residents here either don't have time to necessarily put them on, and than there are those like myself who refuse to because we simply find them uncomfortable."

"So what you're saying is, there is 100 per cent probability that I will be fine if I walk those paths _without_ footwear?"

"In simple terms, exactly that. You could run these paths at top speeds, and some do, and not even look at the ground beneath you for fear of stubbing your precious toes on a rock. So, are you going to trust me or not?" He asked, standing with a hand stretched out to her.

Veto gave him a droll stare. "If I end up with some disgusting English disease because of this, you'd better hope I die, or your life will become a living nightmare."

Beyond retracted his hand with a delicate smile, placing it over his heart. "Ah, so that is what they mean when they say 'there is nothing like Scottish gal's charm'."

* * *

><p>"Is the lady alright back there?" Beyond called behind him as he paused in his casual saunter down the path, suppressed laughter clear in his tone.<p>

"Oh, I'm bloody _fantastic_! I absolutely _adore_ the outside world, you know? Oh goodness, is that a squirrel scratching it's rear over there?" Veto exclaimed in response.

"Really?" Beyond moved back towards the ginger, rolling the way her finger pointed. Veto took this vulnerable moment if curiosity to give the taller boy a healthy smack across the back of his head.

"No! And I most certainly am not alright you, you bloody tosser! I am weary, and perspiring and I swear this sun is draining whatever energy I have ever had... I thought England is meant to be overcast and cloudy, or raining, why can I see the damn sun?!" She started ranting, ever so tempted to hit the boy again.

"Alright, first of all, ow. Secondly, like any other country, our weather varies, depending on the position of the earth, the season, what time of day, etc. and thirdly, I may or may not have taken a wrong turn at some point."

Veto stared at him blankly, keeping herself in check as she replied. "You mean to tell me, in very simple terms, that I am currently _lost_ in the middle of _no where_ because my '_guide_' is a _complete imbecile_?" Oh, yes, that statement was dripping with venom.

"Well, I'm not sure the word 'imbecile' is really-"

"When and _if_ we both make it back to where people are, you had better be prepared for some good old _Scottish Charm_, sir." Veto spat before turning on her heel and trudging angrily away from him.

"Wait, Veto! Where are you going? You need to stay on the paths!" Beyond shouted after her, not that she was interested in listening to anything he had to say.

Holding up her middle finger over her head, "Wank off, Beyond, I'm not in the mood to listen to you." She tossed over her shoulder as she ventured blindly into the tightly knit trees and bushes, soon disappearing out of sight.

After a few more angry steps, she felt her lace begin to quicken, and soon she found herself sprinting through the trees, everything going numb as her body seemed to tingle from a whole new kind of sensation. The shadows around her began to grow as she moved deeper into the forest, the treetops growing closer together, becoming practically impenetrable to the sun. For sudden, brief, moment, Veto became lost. Her mind blanked out, everything around her became, well... Unimportant. Nothing mattered, nothing riddled her mind, no thoughts, or concerns. She wasn't left to wonder when her mother would finally burst through the door, whether Tom would follow, or what would be made for a meal. She didn't have to come up with excuses for her absences, where strange marks came from, why her mother hadn't shown up to a parent teacher meeting, or why her mother had failed to give the land-lord they're rent. She didn't have to take care over her mother when she was moments away from O.D-ing and couldn't even use the bathroom without help. Nothing. Nothing was holding her back, keeping her hidden and afraid. Without really giving it a thought, she pulled her hair out of it's tight updo, letting it flow behind her as she dashed and dodged obstacles, her glasses slowly slipping down her nose.

Not that she cared. She didn't care about anything at the moment, her mind was free of restrictions, her heart racing with anticipation. She finally realized exactly what this place had to offer her. Something only this place could give her...

A smile plastered itself to her face as she readied to jump over a bulky root. But just as she was about bounce up, the sun shone through a small hole in the green canopy, seemingly aiming straight for Veto's face. In her moment of despaired blindness, she forgot about the large root it clipped her ankles, sending her sprawling into the soft mossy ground, bringing her back to reality. A very fuzzy, out of focus reality.

She squeezed her eyes shut, irritating the scar over her glasses must have flown off when she'd taken her fall... "Veto? Veto, stop messing around!" Beyond's voice echoed through the trees, sounding distant and out of reach. She wasn't entirely sure if she'd actually heard it or not, actually. Ignoring it now, her eyes rolled around until they were looking up, just barely depicting the blue of the sky peeking out through the earthy green cover.

"Veto? Come on, now, can you just answer me?" The older boy was starting to sound closer. It crossed the young girl's mind that she perhaps should answer, but then, she felt absolutely exhausted. Her eyelids started to droop, the warmth she felt around her head some how more comforting en concerning. How strange...

* * *

><p>Beyond was still yelling, wondering just how far the short female could have gotten. "Stop playing around, Veto, I will leave you here if you-" His dark eyes widened as he caught sight of what looked like her clothing material. As he moved closer cautiously, he almost became breathless.<p>

Standing over the ginger, he cocked his head to the side, inspecting her small body, her eyelids fluttered slightly before becoming still, her porcelain like features almost lifeless. In Beyond's mind, she looked like a priceless masterpiece.

She was laying face up the sunlight that breached through the leaves if the trees dancing over her face. Her plush pink lips parted ever so slightly, the cascading waterfall of crimson locks that spilled out around her head. She was like a sculpture, made from the finest marble. There was only one thing that slightly irked the male.

A scar; no, more of a recently open wound, lay across one of her eyes, nearly going done the entirety of her face. It contorted her features from being young and childish, to being more sharp, intense even. This girl was the most spectacular being Beyond had laid his special eyes on in quite a while. He only hoped that he could be there to see her final moments. Would she possibly be as intriguing then?

A small sound escaped her lips, as her eyelids began to flutter again, finally opening. "Wha-" Veto's head spun, the world wavering around her, and indistinct shadowy form standing over her. Panic shot through her as she pushed herself to move back, away from the person, a silent cry catching in her throat.

"Veto, calm down." They said quietly, making it so that Veto would have to cease movement if she wanted to hear them. "It's just me, B, so please calm down."

She was still so magnificent! Her hair tousled around, cover her face so that only the scarred side could be seen, a wild uncertain look portrayed in the depths of that colourful oculus. "B...?" She whispered, in that small voice of hers.

The sudden sound of chiming bells echoed loudly through the woods, giving both of them a fright. "Wha- What is that!?" Veto cried, slamming her hands over her ears, and squeezing her eyes shut. "Ma- Make it stop!" She cried, making it clear that her ears were very sensitive to the sound. She bent forward, her knees coming up to meet her head.

It had honestly never crossed B's mind how the girl might react to the bells, especially since they were so loud. But in his defence, he had had no idea that they were so close to any of the buildings.

Veto let tears run freely down her cheeks. Never had she heard something so loud, so _painful_. "Please, it hurts." The plea came out so quietly, and with the bells still echoing, it was completely unheard. Even to herself. After twelve rings, the bells finally stopped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize how sensitive your hearing was." Beyond said once he saw that the girl had looked up at him.

Veto didn't respond. She had neither heard him, nor had she been able to see that his lips had moved. "My glasses, I need them..." A feeling of fear made a nest in her nervous system when she didn't even hear words. "B, I- I can't-"

Beyond moved towards her when he registered the panic in her rising tone. The ginger tensed as he reached out, confusion crossing her face as he placed his hand on her head, crouching down to her level. "_Can you read my lips_?" He mouthed as clearly as possible.

She blinked a few times, then nodded.

"_Good_." He continued to mouth, not bothering to waste his voice. "_Stay calm, this will eventually pass okay? It's just a bit of shock, and once you've mostly recovered, we'll head that way._" He gave brief gestures.

She frowned, hugging her knees tightly. She seemed to be weighing her options. "OKAY!" She shouted in a loud, monotone voice, causing B to retract from her in surprise. Her eyes widened, "I heard that!"

Beyond catiously patted her head, "Good for you."


End file.
